Cuando te fusite
by DUO V.P.V.M
Summary: Cuando a su cabeza llegaron las imágenes de la noche anterior...Se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba en la habitación; el.


Bueno muchos pidieron una continuación de Afortunadamente no eres tu, pues esta es...espero les guste...creo que es algo melosa...pero la canción que me inspiro así es jajaja

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando te fuiste<strong>

**By: Duo V.P.V.M**

Los rayos del sol acariciaban su rostro en una muda invitación a despertar. Con movimientos lentos intento cubrir su cabeza con lo único a la mano, la colcha.

Unos minutos después la alarma sonó, indicándole que eran las siete de la mañana y debía prepararse para ir a la academia.

Con pesar sus pies alcanzaron el suelo, sin apenas abrir los ojos se levanto para ir a la ducha. Un dolor penetrante le impidió llegar más allá, regresándolo abruptamente a la cama.

Los ojos abiertos por la impresión y la sorpresa, la mente trabajando a mil por hora, intentando recordar el por qué de aquel dolor. Únicamente cuando a su cabeza llegaron las imágenes de la noche anterior entendió el por qué del dolor, pero también se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba en la habitación; el.

Un rápido vistazo le indico que no había ni un solo indicio que hubiera habido alguien más en ese cuarto, aparte de él.

**Amaneciendo en mí cuarto**

**Amaneciendo sin ti**

Con movimientos lentos se encamino a la salita de su departamento con la esperanza de encontrar a quien le había robado el pensamiento por los últimos seis meses.

Nada.

Era como si hubiera desaparecido, como si solo hubiera sido un sueño, que por el dolor en su trasero era obvio que no.

Tomando conciencia de la situación, se dejo caer descuidadamente sobre el sillón mientras las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

**Nunca podre soportarlo, como me duele que no estés aquí**

**Desaparecí de tu mente a unos segundos después de tenerte**

Resulto que sus amigos tenían razón, que todo el teatro de cortejarlo había sido únicamente para tener el privilegio de acostarse con el niño que vivió.

Que estúpido fue al no ver las señales. La insistencia de pasar momentos a solas, de preferencia en su departamento. Molestarle insaciablemente por conocer su dormitorio. Todos esos masajes que insinuaban más.

Todo por un revolcón.

**Cuando te fuiste huiste, y no sabes qué triste fue despertar y no hallarte cerca**

**Cuando te fuiste huiste y nunca entendiste como el amor se muere si no estás cerca**

Por la manera en que las cosas estaban tiradas en su piso, parecía que el rubio había huido como perseguido por el demonio.

Un sollozo escapo de su garganta. Realmente había pensado que era el indicado, pero parecía que lo único que la gente buscaba en el era su fama o en caso de Malfoy un acostón.

**Amanecí en tus brazos, amanecía feliz**

**Como podre soportarlo, no es tan sencillo que no estés aquí**

**Desaparecí de tu mente y aun que trate no logre detenerte**

Recordó como un mes atrás, en ese mismo lugar, despertó entre los brazos del Slytherin. No habían hecho anda más que besarse y abrazarse, porque él no estaba seguro de dar el siguiente pasó. Y había sido la actitud del otro lo que lo había terminado por convencer, al respetar su decisión y no presionarlo, conformándose con besos e inocentes toqueteos.

De repente una idea paso por su cabeza ¿Qué había hecho mal? O más bien ¿Qué tenía el que todos los patanes se le acercaban? Primero Cedric y su hambre de fama y ahora Draco, no es que creyera que se merecía al príncipe azul, pero como mínimo esperaba tener una relación decente y a alguien que lo apreciara pro ser solo Harry, en lugar de fijarse únicamente en el elegido.

**Cuando te fuiste huiste, y no sabes qué triste fue despertar y no hallarte cerca**

**Cuando te fuiste huiste y nunca entendiste como el amor se muere si te alejas**

**Como quisiera dejar de pensar en ti, te hiciste tan necesario cuando te vi**

**Yo sigo esperando a que vuelvas aquí mi amor**

Decidió que no quería salir ese día, y lo más posible que tampoco quisiera moverse en una semana, agradecía que fuera sábado, aun que el despertador hubiera sonado él pretendía regresar a la cama a regodearse en su miseria un poco más.

Entro a la habitación que más parecía una sala de tortura para él y se tiro sin mayor parsimonia sobre las cobijas, abrazando tontamente la almohada de aquel que lo había defraudado.

Los ojos llorosos y el nudo en la garganta, las ganas de gritar, de golpear a alguien. Y él pensaba que con Draco no tendría que pasar por eso.

**Cuando te fuiste huiste, y no sabes qué triste fue despertar y no hallarte cerca**

**Cuando te fuiste huiste y nunca entendiste como el amor se muere si te alejas**

El sonido de un plop le llego lejano, como un sueño. Las lágrimas seguían brotando mientras ahogaba inútilmente un gemido lastimero en la almohada.

Fueron los pasos cruzando el departamento lo que realmente lo alerto. Se quito con un manotazo las lagrimas dispersas por su rostro y cubrió su cuerpo con una bata, para dirigirse, varita en mano, hacia el lugar donde procedían los pasos, esperando que no fuera un ladrón o una fan que había encontrado su casa, porque no tenia humor para lidiar con nadie.

Lo primero que alcanzo a vislumbrar fue un par de vasos de café, de su cafetería preferida (muggle) . Algo parecido a una canción salía de la cocina y un poco más confiado se acerco a ver qué o quién emitía ese sonido.

Grata fue su sorpresa al distinguir una melena rubia, que se movía al compás de la canción, mientras cogía un par de platos para colocar lo que a Harry le olía a desayuno.

Un suspiro, más parecido a un gemido, escapo de sus labios e hiso notar su presencia al otro chico. Malfoy se le quedo mirando con algo de sorpresa.

- despertaste, por como dormías jure que te levantarías hasta el medio día – bromeo el otro sin obtener respuesta. Un nuevo gemido salió de su garganta.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto extrañado el Slytherin, no era normal encontrar al moreno a punto de llorar sin motivo aparente.

El ojiverde se precipito hasta topar con el cuerpo del más alto, el cual rodeo con sus brazos. El abrazo fue correspondido de buena gana y todo hubiera quedado ahí, si no fuera por la humedad que comenzó a sentir el ojiplata.

-Harry- lo llamo - ¿quieres contarme que ocurre?

El niño que vivió asintió con la cabeza sin despegarse de su novio, el cual decidió encontrar un sitio mas cómodo para platicar que la pequeña cocina.

Lentamente los condujo al sillón de tres plazas y tomo asiento con el elegido aun pegado a su cuerpo.

Espero unos minutos a que el ojiverde decidiera hablar.

- cariño – lo llamo de nuevo

- pen…pensé – susurro Harry con al voz entrecortada por el anterior llanto – que te habías ido.

Malfoy lo miro sin entender, obviamente se había ido, pero por el desayuno. No entendía por qué su novio armaba semejante drama por eso.

- solo por eso armas tanto drama? – intento bromear, pero al chico afectado le sonó a reclamo.

- yo solo…yo – tartamudeo Potter, sabía que era una tontería ponerse así, pero el realmente había pensado que el rubio se había ido para nunca volver, sobre todo por la plática del día anterior con Ginny.

Tomo aire y se armo de valor para contarle lo que lo tenía tan afectado.

-pensé que me habías dejado. Y cuando digo dejar, me refiero a desaparecer permanentemente de mi vida, no solo ir por el desayuno. – explico el moreno

- y por qué pensarías eso? – cuestiono el rubio bastante contrariado, no recordaba haber hecho algo para que el Gryffindor pensara algo por el estilo

- Ayer, Ginny vino a comer y comenzamos a platicar, ella dijo que la mayoría de los chicos se olvidan después de que consiguen lo que quieren, yo le dije que cuando te aman de verdad eso no importa, pero como acaba de pelear con Dean está un poco negativa. Y cuando desperté y no estabas…yo…- no continúo por que las palabras se agolparon en su garganta.

El chico a su lado se le quedo viendo seriamente, era cierto que desde aquella vez en la fiesta había querido tener para el solo al Elegido, por eso se esforzó por cortejar y ganarse una parte del corazón de aquel impetuoso león. Pero no era solo por el acoston, el deseaba ser dueño de todo alma, cuerpo y corazón, y no solo por un breve instante, no. Planeaba adueñarse para siempre, no importando el que dirán o que sus amigos, los de ambos, dieran el grito en el cielo; Harry Potter seria para él hasta que la muerte los separase o inclusive mas.

Estuvo apunto de reclamarle, pero vio la angustia en sus ojos, estaba seguro que Potter temía tanto la idea de que lo dejara, al igual que él, que haría todo para evitarlo. Sonrió comprensivo, tal vez el no se levantara llorando al creer que lo habían dejado, pero solía celar demasiado al ojiverde intentando vanamente que no encontrara a nadie mejor que él.

Lo abrazo contra su pecho susurrando palabras consoladoras, mostrándole que no se iría. Dio un par de cortos besos sobre su cabello antes de posar sus labios sobre los del otro. El desayuno quedo olvidado rápidamente ante la necesidad de sus cuerpos de asegurar la presencia contraria.

Del sillón a la cama, de la ropa a la desnudes, de la angustia al éxtasis. Los minutos pasaron y dieron paso a las horas, mientras los amantes olvidaban sus miedos.

Fue esa misma tarde que Draco hiso la única promesa que jamás rompería, ni siquiera cien años después, cuando la muerte toco a su puerta.

- prométeme Dragón, que jamás volveré a amanecer sin que estés a mi lado – dijo Harry acurrucado en su pecho.

El rubio sonrió antes de dar su respuesta –te prometo que serás lo último que veas al dormir y lo primero al despertar.

**Amaneciendo en mi cuarto, amaneciendo sin ti.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fue muy entretenido escribir la parte dramática de ambos...por que quieran o no con todo lo que les a pasado me sorprende que no colapsaran en llanto dramático tan típico de las telenovelas jajajaja<strong>

**Espero les aya gustado y nos leeremos en Hjerte  
>bye bye<strong>


End file.
